Traditional bit correlators implement operations according to the equation
            r      k        =                            ∑                      i            =            0                                W            -            1                          ⁢                              d                          i              +              k                                ⁢                      c            i                    ⁢                                          ⁢          for          ⁢                                          ⁢          k                    =      0        ,  1  ,  2  ,            …      ⁢                          ⁢      n        -    1  
where d are data values, c are corresponding coefficient values, W is the correlation window size (e.g. in data samples), and n is the number of lags or delays applied to the data samples. Correlators are useful in many applications, including digital signal processing.
Design flexibility may be improved by providing capabilities for operations beyond and/or in addition to multiplication of data and corresponding coefficients.